Il était une fois
by Videl104
Summary: [One Shot][Yaoi] Kuro pon! Raconte nous une histoire! Allez!


**Titre:** Il était une fois...  
**Auteure:** Videl  
**Univers:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartiennent à Clamp. Il faudra s'y faire un jour ou l'autre...  
**Genre:** Histoire racontée/Yaoi  
**Rating:** K  
**Note de l'auteure:** Rien de méchant au niveau Yaoi. On peut pas avoir plus soft. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

_Il était une fois, un jeune garçon, fils d'un puissant guerrier et d'une prêtresse._

« Ce gamin, c'est toi Kuro-wan?

- J't'en ai posé, moi, des questions lors de ton récit? »

Kurogane soupira, puis reprit la parole.

_Ce garçonnet vivait une vie heureuse dans son village avec ses parents et ses amis. _

_Puis un jour, alors qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les cinq ans, sa mère, la prêtresse, reçut en consultation une femme accompagnée de sa petite fille. Celle-ci la chassa du rendez-vous comme un vulgaire objet, lui disant de jouer ailleurs. Le garçon qui était non loin de là, remarqua le geste de la mère envers son enfant et décida d'approcher la jeune fille._

_« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi? »_

_Et la petite fille accepta. Ils jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à temps que la femme ne sorte du temple, reprenant son enfant, rentrant chez elle._

_Le lendemain, curieusement, la même femme revint. Et les jours qui suivirent aussi, au plus grand bonheur du garçonnet et de sa nouvelle amie qui purent jouer toutes ces journées ensemble._

_Un bon jour, la femme ne vint plus, mais la petite revint jouer avec son ami. Ils jouaient ensemble, partageaient leurs secrets, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissent le prénom de l'autre. Cette question ne vint qu'au petit garçon qu'après une année d'amitié avec la fillette._

_« Dis moi. Cela fait plus d'une saison que nous jouons ensemble, mais je ne connais pas encore ton prénom. _

_- Je n'en ai pas, jeune maître._

_- Comment tu n'en as pas? Tout les enfants du village en ont un. Tu dois bien en avoir un toi aussi. »_

_La fillette eut l'air de réfléchir un instant. Elle finit de cueillir quelques fleurs afin de terminer la couronne de végétaux qu'elle était en train de fabriquer. Elle se leva et fit face au jeune garçon._

_« À quoi penses-tu lorsque tu me regardes?_

_- À un rayon de soleil, fit l'enfant, rougissant._

_- Alors c'est décidé. Pour toi, mon prénom sera Nikkou. »_

_Elle sourit et posa sa couronne de fleur sur la tête du garçon._

Un rire le fit arrêter son conte.

« Excuse moi Kuro-pon, mais je ne te croyais pas aussi romantique.

- QUI EST ROMANTIQUE!?

- C'est vrai Monsieur Kurogane. J'aurais cru entendre de votre bouche une histoire où des ninjas s'affronteraient, intervint la douce voix de la petite Sakura.

- Et puis, pourquoi « Nikkou »?

- Parce qu'elle faisait penser à un rayon de soleil. Ses longs cheveux blonds rappelaient la couleur de l'astre, son sourire lumineux pouvait éclairer à lui seul la totalité d'une pièce et... »

Kurogane s'interrompit lui-même. Les autres le regardaient avec un drôle de sourire.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ À ME REGARDER DE LA SORTE!?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Pas de doutes: tu es un grand romantique. »

Fye sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il vu que le ninja reprenait le court de son histoire, rougissant, ne le contredisant pas plus.

_En grandissant, la fillette s'épanouissait, dépassant de loin la beauté de toute les jeunes filles du village. Du moins, du point de vue du garçonnet. Personne n'était plus belle et plus gentille que sa petite Nikkou._

« Kuro-tan est amoureux! Puu! »

Mais un seul regard de la part du conteur fit subitement taire la boule de poil blanche.

_L'amitié entre les deux jeunes gens ne s'était estompée avec le temps. Tout les jours de soleil, ils se voyaient et jouaient ensemble alors que lors des jours de pluie, chacun attendait avec impatience le retour de l'astre lumineux._

_Mais il fut un jour plus malheureux, alors que les enfants jouaient au chat et à la souris, la jeune fille tomba dans un buisson en pleine course. Lorsqu'elle se releva, des chardons s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements et même dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle pleura, mais le garçon la réconforta, lui disant que les végétaux malicieux n'étaient pas si difficile à enlever et que tout serait comme si rien ne serait passé après leur extraction. Mais ses paroles ne parurent pas consoler la fillette et elle s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à chez elle._

_Le lendemain, la petite Nikkou ne fut pas au rendez-vous pour jouer avec le garçon. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques jours qu'il la revit. Mais il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite. En effet, sa mère, fâchée par sa chute dans le buisson de chardons, lui avait complètement coupé ses beaux et longs cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il voulu l'approcher, elle le repoussa: sa mère lui avait maintenant interdit de jouer avec lui._

« Comme c'est triste! Kuro-chan! Tu as du être déçu!, s'exclama Fye, la mine déconfite.

- Pour la deuxième fois: CE N'EST PAS MOI LE MIOCHE! »

_Depuis, le garçon ne pouvait plus approcher la jeune fille. Il ne la voyait que de loin lorsqu'elle accompagnait sa mère au marché. Mais cela lui suffisait, bien qu'il aurait beaucoup mieux aimé voir son visage rayonner et la brise jouer avec les mèches de ses longs cheveux. Comme avant._

_Puis un jour, il ne la vit plus du tout. Il chercha dans touts les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, mais il ne trouva pas son Soleil. Intrigué, il alla voir sa mère, la prêtresse, lui demandant de bien vouloir lui dire où elle se trouvait. Celle-ci regarda son fils tristement, lui affirmant qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne pas savoir._

_Plus tard dans la même journée, l'enfant construit une tombe pour son amie disparue et y déposa une couronne de fleur qu'il avait prit soin de faire lui-même._

« C'est trop triste pour la petite fille, lança Sakura, visiblement touchée par l'histoire de Kurogane.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon! Je vous ai raconté une histoire comme vous me l'aviez demandé: maintenant vous allez tous au lit! »

Sakura et Shaolan ne contredirent pas le ninja et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective, Mokona dans les bras de la jeune princesse. Seul Fye resta dans la position où il était resté pour écouter le récit. Il avait l'air pensif. Kurogane s'approcha de lui. Il n'eut rien à dire; le mage prit la parole en premier.

« Je me sens un peu mal à présent. Tu nous as fait part de ton passé. Maintenant, c'est à moi de me lancer.

- Tu n'as pas à...

- Une information contre une autre, Kuro. Ce n'était peut-être pas ton intention, mais présentement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette envers toi. »

Kurogane s'approcha encore plus du magicien qu'il ne l'était avant. Il ancra son regard de braise dans celui de son vis-à-vis et caressa doucement l'une de ses joues du bout des doigts.

« Je me fous de ton passé. Si tu ne veux pas le partager, tu n'as pas à le faire. Mais si tu as l'impression d'avoir une dette envers moi, je peux te proposer une solution. »

Le ninja marqua une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le ton de sa voix baissa jusqu'à équivaloir le murmure.

« Cette information sur mon passé contre un baiser. Ça te va? »

Fye sourit, visiblement charmé par cette proposition. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane et franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment jusqu'à temps que le mage n'arrête l'échange, ne les séparant pas pour autant. Une lueur malicieuse illumina ses prunelles.

« Mhhh... Tu n'as pas envie de me raconter une autre histoire, dit-moi Kuro-pon? »

* * *

**Une p'tite review? **


End file.
